


Everything that falls down

by Adazzle



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Death of a Spouse, F/M, Miscarriage, Not Beta Read, maybe AU?, no fluff only angst, please this is very sad and sad fanfiction is one of my unhealthy coping mechanisms, this has so much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26607835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adazzle/pseuds/Adazzle
Summary: Three things that are true, and one that isn'tTrigger warnings: Death of a spouse and mentions of miscarriageAs usual, title is from the Mountain Goats
Relationships: Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Everything that falls down

one

They couldn't have children. Neither of them particularly minded. They had enough nieces, nephews and children of friends that their house was never quiet. Although, Sokka never told Suki that he found it a little harder to sleep after they had Aang and Katara's family for overnight visits, and Suki never told Sokka about the paintings she drew and burned each time they were told again and again: there wasn't a heartbeat. Both of them spent too much time wondering if a battle injury was a reason it was so hard.

They had almost given up that week, when the nurses told Suki that no, it wasn't a touch of hay flu. They were quite old by then, and they couldn't imagine the jokes that Zuko would tell if they became parents as he became a grandparent.

Sokka never forgave himself after the healer told him that Suki had been weak, probably weaker than because of the loss. She never would have lost the battle otherwise.

two

Before Korra, they didn't know as much about the spirit world when they traveled without Aang. That place had been dark, and the maps were wrong. Katara was the one who found them. She was the one who took Suki home.

three

They are not together when they go.

four

There is a statue of Suki on the edge of Kyoshi island, hand-carved from a rare wood by the apprentices she trained. Planted around it are small, oddly shaped blue and white flowers. The noviates always take a few looks to realize they look like a boomerang. The locals tell stories about how you can hear laughter there if you go at sunset, or if you are there with a lover, or just with a friend, or after you have played a practical joke on someone, or if you are practicing your swordfighting.

They are not afraid of the laughter, although they do not know where it comes from.


End file.
